secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Fang Regenerations
Silver Fang Regenerations _______________________ After the end of the original Silver Fang military group, Silver Fang Legends rose up from it's retirement. It still exists today, though, under the leadership of brain Snowbear. However, GINGA Deed, leader and creator of Silver Fang, became of age to transfer to the main grid. After departing from his military, he decided to prepare for the creation of a new Silver Fang in order to keep the spirit alive. This force was to be known as Silver Fang Regenerations. 'Information:' 'Owners (Cerberus)' Description: The following members possess ownership of the group. They have FULL POWER over what goes on. Members with rank: Ginga Deed, Darkstar Difference, Rampage Kytori (Location is currently unknown) 'Generals (Ivory Clawsas)' Description: These are the generals within Silver Fang. They are usually taught leadership and combat skills by the owners of the group: Members with rank: Kip Leodhais, AncientxWolfxBeast Titian, Furry Unplugged(brain Snowbear),Ravene Scrabblebat 'Captains (SFR Officer)' Description:The captains lead 'packs' or groups of 5 in assault. These packs consist of members with the rank of 'Private' and 'Fang'.: Members with rank: WaterPicker Admiral Tech (Zernich Clawsas) Description:These are the scientists and engineers within the group. Members with rank: Darkstar Difference, Mallorey Fairport *There are 28 members in the main group of Silver Fang, last checked 10/16/10 (October 16, 2010) 'History:' ' ' Silver Fang was originally created as the rebirth of Black Talon. After Martial Logan left Second Life and Black Talon disbanded, GINGA Deed attempted to revive it in a new group. The idea, however, was shot down by other former Black Talon members. In dismay, GINGA decided to form the group under a different name; Silver Fang. Silver Fang has existed for over three years as an underground military and still lives today. 'Land History:' Silver Beach - '''Sky base, used for ships and vehicles (Creation postponed, the land was lost after a few months of ownership. Sim owner did not pay the tier.) The only battle against malachi Herbit, the leader of marines corp. was fought here. '''Star Gazers, Silver Fang Luna Base. - Aquatic base, lost land after GINGA forgot to pay the rent. Star Gazers, Silver Fang Aztec - 'A temple-like structure. Lost after land was abandoned. '''Star Gazers, Silver Fang COM Outpost - '''Underwater facility built by GINGA Deed after receiving the ability to sculpt. This was abandoned. '''Star Gazers, Mt.Ohu - '''Final SFR land, abandoned after GINGA Deed ended the group. 'History (Part 2) Due to the neglectful rule of Silver Fang Legends, much about it is unknown. Recently, brain Snowbear (Current general of Silver Fang Legends), attempted to merge with another military on Teen Second Life, Kamino, without the permission of either leader within SFR. Brain was not removed from power, though, claims he cannot lead the military. SFL has been rumored to be destroyed once the grid merge occurs. However, word has it that it will be used as a trainee group for future SFR soldiers. 'Weaponry:' Silver Fang has possessed a large arsenal of equipment over the time they have existed, usually in the form of a weapon. These weapons have become outdated; engineers within the group plan to create new ones. The following is a list of SFR weaponry (SF and SFL weaponry will be added later) 'SF Weaponry-' *Note: Not all SF weaponry was added here yet, these are a few of the easier to sort* Assault RIfles: - SF Pawn Rifle Explosives: -SF Rocket Launcher SubMachine Guns: -SF Sub gun 'SFL Weaponry-' Assault Rifles: - Inferno Rifle - SFL Basic Rifle - SFL Relic - Raxz Rifle - SFL M4 Pistols: - SFL K-9 Sniper Rifles: - Spike Sniper Melee Weapons: - SFL Knife - Attack Flag - R.I.P Blade - Battle Spear - Neon Katana Energy Weapons: - Recusion Laser Shotguns: - Combat Shotgun Misc: - SFL Bow - SFL Turrent 'SFR Weaponry-' Assault RIfles: - Argentum Fang - Heavy Rifle - 3-Close Assault RIfle - AK-50 Sniper Rifles: - Acer Surculus Pistols: - SFR Pistol Shotguns: - SFR Shotgun Heavy Weaponry: - Atlas (Gattling Gun) Category:Military Groups Category:Teen Second Life Category:Main Grid Militarys